1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor apparatuses are being developed to increase the operation speed, reduce the size and power consumption, and increase the capacity.
Development for improving the area efficiency of the semiconductor apparatuses is continuing to achieve a reduction in size, an increase in operation speed, and a reduction in power consumption.